


compromises

by ironarm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some Lowkey Angst, and they’ve known each other for a long time, but barely there, did i say fluff, just literal fluff, just mentioned, literally that’s it, rhodey and carol are mentioned, they’re in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironarm/pseuds/ironarm
Summary: Steve should have expected it, he really should have.There were regulations that came with dating Tony Stark. Things that were clear and things that they needed to work through.Things like how Steve always got strawberry ice cream, while Tony got rocky road. Or when Steve needed to get his homework done before he was down to make out - even though Tony always got his way.Things like that were clear.





	compromises

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thanks to bia, delia, lou and Jordan for betaing and dealing with my shit writing while they fixed it as I sat in class. I love you guys with my soul,, thank you. 
> 
> I really hope y’all like it!!

Steve should have expected it, he really should have.

There were regulations that came with dating Tony Stark. Things that were clear and things that they needed to work through.

Things like how Steve always got strawberry ice cream, while Tony got rocky road. Or when Steve needed to get his homework done before he was down to make out - even though Tony always got his way.

Things like that were clear.

Though, something that Steve and Tony really needed to work through was Tony waking up Steve at three in the morning; because right now, all Steve wanted to do was glare at Tony and kick him off the bed.

  
Steve had a 7 am class the next day, Jesus Christ.

Instead of just ignoring Tony and trying to get back to sleeping, he forced his eyes open and croaked out, “I’m this close to kicking you off the bed, what do you want?”

“Steve, baby, come with me,” Tony said, his voice muffled as he pressed himself to Steve’s side, his face almost pressed into Steve’s armpit.

Steve sighed, looking at the mess of Tony’s curls that was pressed against his chest, Tony’s face hidden.

It was gross, but it was Tony; plus, no matter how much Steve wanted to sleep, he couldn’t say no. “Where?”

“Just outside, to the rooftop. The sky is full of stars, everything’s quiet and my skin is on fucking fire, like I’m sweaty, Steve, it’s too hot-“

Steve hushed Tony. “Okay, okay. I’ll come with you, just give me a second, my eyes are blurry,” Steve whispered out as Tony moved the blanket off his body slowly and Steve rubbed his eyes.

Tony laughed and pushed away from Steve’s armpit, pressing a messy kiss to Steve’s cheek in return. ”Baby, I dare say, I’m delighted you accepted such an offer.”

Tony was using one of his accents again, and Steve just raised his eyebrows in return.

“You really have to work on that one.”

“Really?” Tony asked, a grin placed on his lips, “I thought it would be pretty good since I’m Italian,” Tony said, a hum following his sentence.

“Nope, it’s terrible. You think you would be a bit better at it considering we see Jarvis every Sunday,” Steve said, a small smile setting on his lips as well.

His eyes were getting droopy again. But Steve stayed awake.

“Hey now, don’t sleep on me. We gotta go stargazing; gotta look at something beautiful since I’m stuck here looking at you,” Tony said, sticking his tongue out, his eyes slowly wrinkled with a smile.

Steve thought he was beautiful.

Steve flicked Tony across the arm hard. “Oh, shut up, we both know I’m the only one you love.”

Tony pursed his lips and feigned a disappointed face. “See, love, I love Rhodey, I love Pepper - so you saying that you’re the only one-“

“You know, the more you talk, the urge to just sleep and ignore you grows,” Steve said, closing his eyes and pushing away from Tony.

Tony pouted, “Come on now, Steve, Stevey, cap, capsicle, loverboy-“

“Loverboy?”

“Ya know, loverboy. You love me, I love you, we love each other.”

“Really?” Steve said, a neutral look on his face. He couldn’t believe this man. “That’s a hard take on me loving you.”

“So, you don’t?” Tony asked, placing his hand under Steve’s elbow and dragging him towards himself, their eyes finally meeting. “You don’t love this whole mess that’s known as a Stark?”

“Right now? I don’t think so. Sucks though, since I really was going to come up with you and stargaze.” Steve drawled out, burrowing himself a little more into the covers.

Tony sighed. “Okay, enough of the ass pounding; blah blah blah, I’m sorry,” Tony said, moving the covers away from Steve again and placing his hands on his waist. “Can we please go to the roof now?” Tony asked, whining.

“Why do you want to go up there? It’s freezing,” Steve murmured out, grabbing his sweater hastily from the ground next to the bed and putting it on.

“As I said, my skin is on fucking fire, I want to take a breather,” Tony said, grabbing his phone in case.

Steve moved to pick up the blanket - knowing Tony was eventually going to complain about the cold. He always did when they went up there. Tonight wasn’t going to be any different.

“Yeah, alright,” Steve replied, moving to grab Tony’s hand, their fingers curling together. “Lead the way.”

“Yes, chap,” Tony sang out, making his way through the apartment, picking up the keys and making sure Steve was following him while holding a tucked blanket underneath his arm, his flip-flops making a thud sound against the wood.

And that’s how it always went; no matter what time of night it was, or what excuse had dragged them up there, it always consisted of Steve bundled up with a blanket, leaning into Tony’s side sleepily, while Tony guided them onto the roof, making sure Steve didn’t slip and fall to his death on the stairs.

Steve was always a bit dramatic when he was sleepy, and Tony should know, Tony was always dramatic in return - Tony figured he was lucky though, Steve always did come up on the roof with him anyways.

“Let’s sit down, yeah?” Tony asked once they got on the roof, making his way towards the spot where they always sat - a tattered old mattress.

“Don’t you think the mattress would be cold? It’s freezing tonight,” Steve said, tightening the hold on the blanket.

“We’ll be fine, you big ass baby. Plus, you got the blanket with you, you should be sweating by now - and not the good kind of sweat, if you know what I mean.”

“Tony, shut up,” Steve mumbled out, making his way towards Tony and plopping himself down on the mattress beside him. “Also, come here, it’s freezing. You’re going to get a cold,” Steve said, opening up the blanket towards Tony.

“Awe,” Tony said, situating himself into the blanket and carefully guiding himself halfway into his Steve’s lap, “once we get inside after, you wanna get down and dirty on this blanket?”

Steve groaned and wrinkled his nose. “You always have to ruin everything, don’t you?”

Tony pressed a small kiss to the side of Steve’s neck instead of replying. “You love it.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah,” Tony breathed out, pressing his finger against the side of Steve’s neck, right against the purple mark from last night, “you do.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed out in return once he felt Tony’s lips softly graze the spot, “I do.”

Steve was always pudding in Tony’s hands.

Tony hummed and pressed his face to the side of Steve’s head. “You only get this soft with me late at night. Now, why is that?” Tony asked, a posh slip in his tone.

“Because no one believes you when you tell them,” Steve mumbled back, a small smile edging on to his lips.

“Everyone fucking believes me; you’re not exactly scary,” Tony said, a little snort escaping his lips.

Steve made a humming sound and looked to his right, his nose almost touching Tony’s. “We both know I can drop kick your ass.”

“Of course baby, I’m not underestimating your strength. You can kick my ass to the moon and I wouldn’t be able to stop you,” Tony replied, a teasing grin edged on, his hands finding Steve’s and curling their fingers together; while Steve tightened his arms around Tony’s waist in return.

“You’re fucking right about that,” Steve said, pressing a light kiss to Tony’s cheek and looking back out to the view.

And for a while, it was quiet. It always did get quiet. The conversation would die off, the air would get chilly, and Steve would burrow himself more into the blanket and Tony would press himself a little more closely to Steve’s chest.

“Do you think we’ll get married in the long run?” Tony asked, his voice breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

“Where’s this coming from?” Steve asked, his eyebrows furrowing a little.

Tony never really talked about marriage.

“Rhodey’s invitation came in the mail today. He’s getting married,” Tony said.

“Huh,” Steve said, “that’s good for him.”

“Is it?”

“Of course it is,” Steve said, leaning his head back on Tony’s shoulder. He sighed. “Why wouldn’t it be? It’s Carol, isn’t it?”

“I’m pumped that they got their shit together and didn’t think from their asses this time.”

Steve let out a little snort. “They were a mess.”

Tony hummed, “Yeah, exactly. But, 26? Isn’t it too early? I mean, I need Rhodey for at least a little bit more, ya know? Like, next thing you know, he’s popping out babies at 27.”

Steve hummed into consideration. “Tony, you’re 24.”

“Exactly, so I need to know if we’re getting married by the age of 26, Steve, so I can be mentally prepared.”

“Do you want to?”

“Do I want to what?”

“Cut it out, Tony. Do you want to get married by the age of 26?”

Steve didn’t really get an answer. But he waited, because Tony would give an answer, it was just how it was. He didn’t always give it immediately, but he gave it when he needed or wanted to.

So Steve wrapped his arms a little tighter around Tony, pressed a soft kiss on the back of his neck and waited.

“No,” Tony said, quietly, his gaze on the sky.

“And that’s fine, we don’t have to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Tony, I’m sure,” Steve replied, pressing a lingering kiss into his hair. “Besides, relationships are made of compromises. I’ll agree not to marry you until whenever you want, on one condition.”

Tony tensed. “And what’s that?”

Steve smiled. “Just don’t hog the covers at night - when you actually come to bed some nights.”

Tony snorted, his body immediately relaxing - it was Steve, Steve would never hurt him. “And do what instead? Splay myself across you?”

“Exactly, use my body heat, just don’t hog the covers,” Steve murmured out, placing his chin on top of Tony’s shoulder.

“Sounds good,” Tony said, furrowing himself more into the blanket and more into Steve’s chest.

And it got quiet again and the air outside their cocoon got chilly but the warmth between them was enough.

They weren’t perfect, it was far from perfect. They had problems, they had petty arguments; they even had some nights where Steve laid in bed alone, Tony tinkering away in his lab, and Steve wondering if he was coming to bed that night.

But there was also love. Love when Steve would press himself to Tony, soaking in his smell, his body, and his lips; love when Tony would present a little origami to Steve when he was bored and love when Tony would place a soft kiss to Steve’s shoulder whenever he left the apartment to go to his lab.

“Whatcha thinking?” Tony asked, turning his head to the side, his nose almost touching Steve’s.

Steve’s craned his neck a little bit higher and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips, “nothing, just that I’m cold.”

“You wanna head downstairs?”

“Nah, let's give it a few minutes.”

Besides, even if it was cold, the stars did look as beautiful as ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr!! @ironarm


End file.
